Le murmure de Dieu
by Juliana51
Summary: On dit que le hasard c'est dieu qui nous murmure à l'oreille. Et si c'était vrai?
1. Prologue

Prologue

Elle ne voulait pas partir, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle ne pouvait pas rester avec sa mère. Sa mère était vraiment incroyable, c'était elle qui l'avait emmener loin de son père et de son frère quand elle était petite, et maintenant elle voulait pouvoir suivre son nouveau mari et elle la revoyait dans cette petite ville perdu au milieu de l'état de Washington. Un endroit où il faisait froid et où il pleuvait presque tout le temps. Avec un frère et un père qu'elle ne voyait que deux mois par ans depuis que sa mère lavait emmener quand elle et son frère n'avait qu'un an. Maintenant 15 ans plutard elle se débarrassé d'elle comme si elle avait été un objet encombrant.C'est en pleurant qu'elle prit l'avion pour quitter le soleil de Phénix pour se rendre dans la froide et pluvieuse Forks.

Il étaient fou de rage, son père avait été muté dans un patelin perdu au milieu de nul part. Il allait devoir quitter tout ses amis. Sa sœur avait beau lui dire qu'ils pourraient rester en contact avec eux et en trouver des nouveaux. Il ne voulait pas faire comme si ses 16 ans n'avaient pas existé et tout recommencer ailleurs. Il prit donc la décision qu'il ne se ferait pas de nouveaux amis et qu'ils resteraient fidèle a ceux qu'il était obligé de quitter.


	2. Forks

_Bonjour tout le monde, voici le premier chapitre après le prologue. Normalement je posterais le vendredi mais demain je ne pourrais pas forcément me connecter donc je le met maintenant._

_Alors pour ceux que ça pourrait déranger, je m'excuse maintenant pour les fautes d'orthographes, mais je suis incapable de me relire correctement et d'enlever les fautes et je n'ai pas de beta._

_Sinon les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à S Meyer. _

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Forks**

**BELLA**

Charlie avait passé la semaine toute la semaine précédente à préparer la chambre de Bella. Sa petite fille qui rentré enfin a la maison. Elle lui avait tellement manqué toute ces années, il avait essayait de la reprendre quand Renée était parti avec elle. Mais son avocate lui avait dit qu'il risquait aussi de perdre Emmett le jumeaux de Bella, que Renée avait décidé d'abandonner derrière elle. Charlie avait donc du prendre sur lui et ne pas essayé d'avoir la garde de sa fille, il avait quand même exigé un droit de visite et avait également proposé de laisser son fils aller en vacances chez sa mère, mais cette dernière avait refusé de le recevoir et donc Emmett n'avait que très peu vue depuis le départ de celle-ci. C'est pourquoi les relations entre les jumeaux n'avaient jamais était harmonieuse. Emmett avait toujours été jaloux de l'amour que Renée semblait avoir pour sa sœur, quand a Bella elle rêvait de la stabilité qu'apportait Charlie à Emmett. En effet Renée était toujours entrain de déménager et de changer de petit amis. Mais elle était très attaché à sa mère et ne supportait pas la façon dont son frère parlait de leur mère. Charlie ne priait pour que les choses se calme entre eux. Mais il en doutait car Emmett était en colère contre sa mère, mais il n'allait pas jusqu'à plaindre sa sœur, il était même plutôt mécontent de l'arrivé de cette dernière en permanence dans la maison.

Voilà le grand jour est arrivé, Charlie se trouve à l'aéroport pour attendre l'arrivé de sa fille. Emmett avait prétexté son jogging habituelle pour éviter de devoir aller chercher sa sœur. Charlie n'avait pas insisté, car il savait que cela ne ferait qu'empirer les relations entre ses enfants. Il était tellement impatient de la voir arrivé qu'il se mettait presque sur la pointe des pieds pour la voir sortir de l'avion. Cependant son sourire se figea quand il la vit arriver en pleure, il se précipita pour la prendre dans ses bras. Cette dernière s'accrocha à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait toujours en pleurant. Charlie ne comprenait pas la réaction de sa fille. Il savait qu'elle aimait sa mère et que le changement risquait d'être un peu dur, mais de la à avoir se genre de réaction... Il faudrait qu'il essaye de savoir pourquoi, mais pour le moment le plus important été de calmer sa fille. Il y arriva après quelque minutes, puis ils allèrent chercher les bagages de Bella. Pendant le trajet entre Seattle et Forks, Charlie jeta des regards vers sa fille. Elle avait les yeux dans le vague et était recroquevillée sur son siège. Charlie s'inquiétait énormément pour sa fille, cette dernière avait beaucoup changé depuis quelques mois. Même Emmett avait remarqué quelque chose pendant les vacances d'été. D'après lui Bella pleurait beaucoup dans son sommeil, et criait aussi, elle avait également changer sa façon de s'habiller. Elle mettait des vêtements plus ample ce qui n'avait pas manqué de faire rire son frère, qui comme d'habitude se moqua d'elle en lui disant que ce n'était pas comme ça qu'elle trouverai quelqu'un. Mais contrairement à son habitude, Bella n'avait pas répondu et était parti en pleurant dans sa chambre. Charlie se concentra sur la route en soupirant et en maudissant Renée d'avoir détruit sa fille et la relation entre ses enfants. En arrivant chez eux, Bella alla directement dans sa chambre et s'y enferma. Charlie soupira une dernière fois et alla mettre les bagages de sa fille dans le salon en attendant qu'elle sorte de sa chambre pour les prendre. Il savait qu'Emmett allait encore ralait , mais il allait falloir qu'il ait une discution avec lui. Il c'était passé quelque chose pour que Bella change de cette façon et Charlie était bien décidéà découvrir quoi. Cependant Charlie ne voulait pas le faire seul, il avait besoin que son fils l'aide. Bella était sa sœur quoi que Renée ait décidé de faire il y a tant d'année et maintenant qu'ils allaient vivre tout les trois ensembles, Charlie voulait essayer de donner un nouveau souffle à la relation entre ses jumeaux.

Pendant se temps dans sa chambre Bella était au téléphone avec sa meilleur amie, Rosalie. Elle était la seule a tout savoir sur sa vie avec sa mère, et des relations houleuse qu'elle avait avec son frère. Pour Rosalie le fait que Bella puisse enfin vivre avec son père et son frère était une bonne chose. Mais cette dernière n'avait pas vu ça de cette façon. Malgré l'amour qu'elle portait à son père et le fait qu'elle avait souvent eu envie de vivre avec lui, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être triste de l'abandon de sa mère, de plus elle avait peur de la réaction de son frère. Car si elle l'avait toujours aimé, elle était persuadé que lui, lui en voulait à cause du fait que Renée ne voulait pas le voir. Rosalie lui avait conseillé de lui parler mais pour Bella cela ne servirait à rien. Emmett lui avait fait comprendre l'été précédent que pour lui il était fils unique et que la seule raison qui faisait qu'il lui parlait et était civilisé avec elle, était Charlie. Après avoir parlé un petit peu avec son amie, elle fut obligé de raccroché car elle entendait son frère qui ralait dans le salon. Elle poussa un soupir et décida de descendre pour affronter son frère.

Emmett n'avait pas envie de rentrer chez lui. Il savait que son père avait du ramener sa sœur à la maison à leur qu'il était. Mais il s'en voulait et avait peur de l'affronter. Après énième dispute au début des vacances d'été, il avait dit qu'il ne l'aimait pas et que pour lui elle n'était pas sa sœur. Chose qui était fausse. Il avait certes été jaloux de l'amour que sa mère semblait portait à Bella, mais cela faisait un moment que c'était passé. Mais il n'arrivait pas à revenir en arrière pour retrouver la complicité qu'ils avaient petit, malgré le fait qu'ils ne se voyaient que semaine par an. Emmett le voulait vraiment, mais à chaque fois qu'ils se retrouvaient ensemble, la discussion finissait toujours par arriver sur leur mère et les choses finissaient en disputes. De plus il ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui dire des choses méchantes. Il était en colère et s'en prenait à la mauvaise personne. De plus il voyait que sa sœur changeait et se refermait sur elle même depuis peu. Elle semblait en plus de plus en plus triste. Avant malgré les disputes ils arrivaient à avoir des moments bien à rire entre eux. Mais pendant les dernières vacances au lieu de voir la jeune fille aimante et joyeuse qu'était sa sœur, il avait vu arriver un jeune fille triste et renfermé. L'inquiétude qu'il avait vu dans les yeux de son père avait empiré sa colère et c'est comme ça qu'il avait fini par renier sa sœur. Arrivé devant la maison, il poussa un soupir et entra, il vit son père installé dans le salon seule et les bagages de sa sœur près de canapé, mais pas de Bella. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour et la colère remonta, elle venait d'arrivé et allait déjà s'enfermer dans sa chambre. En plus elle ne prenait pas ses valise. Il s'approcha de son père et dit :

« Pourquoi ses valises son dans le salon ? »

« Calme toi Emmett. Ta sœur a été très marqué par ce qui vient de se passer. »

« Moi aussi j'ai été abandonné par notre mère et je ne suis pas désagréable. »

« Tu n'avais pas 16 ans. »

Le ton de leur voix avait commencé à monté. Mais avant d'avoir pu répondre à son père Emmett entendit des pas dans l'escalier. Il se dirigea vers sa sœur pour lui dire ce qu'il pensait, mais ce qu'il vit le figea. Sa sœur avait toujours su s'habiller avec goût et se mettre en valeur sans pour autant être vulgaire. Au lieu de sa il vit une jeune fille très pâle avec les yeux rouges et habillé avec des vêtements beaucoup trop large pour elle. La colère d'Emmett augmenta, mais pas contre sa sœur, elle se dirigea vers la personne qui avait détruit sa jumelle. Cette personne était leur mère.

**EDWARD**

Et voilà il était arrivé dans se trou paumé où il pleut tout le temps. Loin de ses amis et de la maison qui l'a vu grandir. Il poussa un soupir et sorti de la voiture cela faisaient maintenant une semaine que sa mère et sa sœur préparé la maison pour qu'elle soit prête pour la rentré des classes. Enfin au moins il savait qu'il y avait une bonne équipe de basket dans le lycée de cette ville, donc avec un peu de chance il pourrait postuler et donc s'occuper et ne pas complètement déprimer. Quand il sorti de la voiture de son père, la porte de la grande villa s'ouvrit et il vit le petit lutin qui lui servait de sœur sortir de la maison en sautillant. A sa vue il ne pu s'empêcher de sourire, elle avait toujours eu un effet apaisant sur lui. Elle lui sauta au coup pour lui souhaitait la bien venu, Edward se mit à rire, en lui demandant de se calmer. Après tout ça ne faisait qu'une semaine qu'ils étaient séparés, il se demandait ce qui se passerait quand ils finiraient le lycée et que leur chemin se séparerai. Cependant il se rappela rapidement la raison de leur séparation et il reprit son air sombre. Alice le remarqua et dit :

« Viens je vais te monter ta chambre. Elle est juste à côté de la salle de musique, comme ça tu auras tout ton monde dans un seul endroit. »

Edward ne pu que sourire devant l'attention que sa mère et sa sœur avait eu pour lui, qui pourtant c'était montré si peu coopératif. Il prit sa sœur par les épaules en lui disant de lui montrer. Elle le guida jusqu'au fond du couloir de l'étage et lui montra la porte qui se trouvait au fond en lui disant que c'était sa chambre.

Edward poussa la porte et ne pu retenir une exclamation de surprise. Cette chambre ressemblait à si méprendre à la chambre qu'il avait eu à Phénix. Il eu un grand sourire et se retourna vers sa sœur pour la prendre dans ses bras en la remerciant de ses efforts. Alice lui souri et lui dit :

« Regarde sur le côté prés de ton bureau tu as une porte communicante pour te rendre dans la salle de musique qui se trouve juste à côté. »

Edward si précipita et vit que son piano s'y trouvait en bonne place. La seule vue de cette instrument pouvait lui rendre le sourire. Il alla le toucher, mais il ne pu y jouer tout de suite, car avant tout il devait ranger ses vêtements. Avec un soupir il alla chercher les cartons qui devait être ranger dans la voiture de son père.


	3. La rentrée

_Bonjour tout le monde,_

_voici un nouveau chapitre, merci à tout ceux qui me lisent et à ceux qui me laissent des reviews._

**_Kyssou: _**_Tu as raison mais en même temps ils n'ont que 16 ans. _

_Bien sur les personnages ne sont pas à moi et je ne touche rien en écrivant._

_Au revoir tout le monde._

_Juliana51_

* * *

_**Chapitre 2 : La rentrée.**_

**BELLA**

Elle se leva a contre cœur. La seule chose qu'elle voulait faire était de rester au lit. Peut être que comme ça son père resterai à s'occuper d'elle. Elle savait cependant que ce n'était pas possible. Bella se leva à contre cœur, et alla chercher des vêtements, elle prit comme à son habitude des vêtements ample qui lui caché correctement les formes de son corps. Se corps qui la dégouttait depuis que le fiancé de sa mère avait posé les mains sur elle. En repensant à ce qu'il lui avait fait subir des larmes lui monta aux yeux. Mais elle les chassa rapidement et s'habilla, elle ne voulait pas arriver en retard au lycée pour son premier jour, en plus les relations avec son frère était assez tendu pas la peine d'en rajouter un couche. Quand elle descendit pour prendre son petit-déjeuner dans la cuisine, elle ne vit que son frère qui prenait mangé son bol de céréales. Elle vit qu'il lui avait aussi préparé un bol. Elle sourit en le voyant, c'était une habitude qu'ils avaient quand ils étaient plus jeune le premier levé préparait le petit-déjeuner de l'autre. Elle se tourna vers lui et lui demanda :

« Papa est déjà parti ? »

« Oui, il prend tôt le matin. »

Emmett avait dit ça sans la regarder. Bella soupira, elle aimait tellement son frère, il était un des seul hommes en qui elle avait confiance avec son père. Elle décida de lui demander ce qu'il avait après elle. Elle avait trop souffert avec sa mère pour accepter que le seul endroit où elle se sentait en sécurité devienne également un lieu de calvaire.

« Qu'est ce que je t'ai fait pour que tu ne m'aime plus? »

Emmett la regarda surpris mais ne dit rien. Il se contenta de se lever en lui disant de se dêpécher s'ils ne voulaient pas être en retard au lycée. Puis il quitta la cuisine, Bella le regarda faire les larmes aux yeux.

**EMMETT**

Sa sœur pensait qu'il ne l'aimai pas. Comment avaient il pu en arriver là. Ce matin il avait voulu recommencer à préparer le petit-déjeuner de sa sœur. Comme il le faisait quand ils étaient plus jeunes. Elle avait eu l'air d'apprécier, mais il ne comprenait pas ce qui avait pu se passer pour qu'elle lui pose cette question. Il soupira et alla se préparer pour la rentrée. Peu après il se trouvait avec sa sœur dans la voiture en direction du lycée. Emmett remarqua qu'elle avait pleurer, mais il ne comprenait pas sa sœur. Du moins il ne le comprenait plus depuis qu'elle était arrivée au début des vacances d'été. Et le peu qu'elle était retourné chez Renée n'avait fait qu'empirer les choses. Il savait qu'elle avait été choqué que leur mère la vire, mais il se demandait s'il n'y avait pas autre chose. Il n'osait cependant pas lui demander ce qui c'était passé à Phenix pendant le temps qu'ils avaient été séparé. Malgré se qu'elle pensait, il l'aimait plus que tout et souffrait de la voir comme ça. Ce n'était plus ça jumelle qui se trouvait près de lui mais une pâle copie. Il poussa un soupir et osa un coup d'oeil vers elle, elle semblait perdu dans ses pensées, il se re concentra sur la route et lui dit :

« Tu devras te rendre au secrétariat avant de commencer les cours pour savoir ton emplois du temps. Le mien m'a été envoyé pendant les vacances. (NdA : je ne sais pas si c'est possible mais j'ai besoin de le séparer de sa sœur et que cette dernière aille au secrétariat). »

« Très bien. Tu pourras me l'indiquer ? »

« Oui pas de problème. Il faudra juste que je passe dire bonjour à quelqu'un avant. »

Sa sœur se contenta de hocher la tête et se replongea dans ses pensées. Bella n'avait jamais été très bavarde, généralement Emmett parlait pour deux, mais là elle était enfermé dans ses pensé. Il ne put continuer a réfléchir très longtemps au changement de sa sœur, car il venait d'arriver sur le parking du lycée. Il se gara près de la voiture de son meilleur amis, qui l'attendait appuyé dessus. Emmett avait rencontré Jasper quand ils étaient encore à la maternelle, il ne s'était plus quitté depuis. En voyant la voiture arrivé Jasper se redressa et se mit a sourire. Emmett savait qu'il avait envie de revoir Bella. Car à l'époque où Bella et Emmett était inséparable Jasper avait apprit à apprécier cette dernière, et malgré le refroidissement de la relation des jumeaux, Jasper avait voulu rester amis avec les deux. Cependant Bella avait passé les dernières vacances dans se chambre et avait de se fait que très peu vu Jasper. Emmett sortit de sa voiture suivit de près par Bella. En regardant son ami Emmett pu voir la même stupeur qu'il avait eu lui même la veille en voyant sa sœur. Cependant il fit comme rien était et dit :

« Bella si tu veux que je t'accompagne jusqu'au secrétariat, il faut y aller maintenant car je voudrais aller voir Jess. »

« Ne t'inquiéte pas Emmett, dit moi juste où ça se trouve, je m'en sortirais. »

« Tu es sur ? »

« T'inquiéte Met je suis maladroite, mais j'ai un bon sens de l'observation et je sais très bien le repé voir ta copine. »

Elle avait dit la dernière phrase avec un petit, mais alors vraiment très petit, sourire. Le premier sourire depuis les vacances de l'année précédente. Après avoir salué Jasper de façon distante, Bella parti dans la direction que je lui avait indiqué. Après un regard avec mon ami je sus qu'il était choqué par ce qu'il venait de voir. Il ne put que murmurer :

« Mais qu'est ce qui lui on fait ? Qu'est ce qu'ils ont fait de notre Bella ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Elle est comme ça depuis le début des vacances. Quoique ces pire depuis qu'elle est retourné chez Renée et elle n'y est resté qu'une semaine. Papa en avait presque les larmes aux yeux hier quand il m'a expliqué que Bella c'était jeté sur lui en pleure quand il était allé la chercher à l'avion. »

Emmett senti sa colère monté comme la veille. Il avait besoin de laisser cette colère derrière lui. Il se dirigea vers l'endroit où devait l'attendre Jess, se copine depuis le milieu de l'année précédente, la seule personne qui pouvait le calmer dans ses circonstances.

**ALICE**

Elle était heureuse de pouvoir aller dans un nouveaux lycée, car contrairement à son frère, elle n'avait personne à regretter. Elle n'avait jamais eu de véritable amis, car elle avait été malade et avait du rester chez elle pendant quelques années scolaires. Elle n'avait eu qu'une seule véritable amie. Mais maintenant elle pourrait reprendre un nouveau départ et en était très heureuse. C'est donc avec une extrême bonne humeur qu'elle se leva et alla en sautillant dans la cuisine après s'être préparer. Elle tomba sur son frère qui lui était tout sauf de bonne humeur. Il est vrai que lui perdait beaucoup plus, il avait été le joueur vedette de son équipe de basket et était très populaire. Il avait surmonté le drame qu'ils avaient vécu avec leur ami en se rapprochant des membres de son équipe pendant qu'elle se coupait du monde. Elle lui sourit et alla prendre de quoi manger. Elle resta sur son nuage jusqu'au moment où ils arrivèrent au secrétariat. Là elle vit une fille brune de leur age qui venait prendre son emplois du temps. Elle avait un air perdu sur le visage et était habillé avec des vétements beaucoup trop large pour elle. Si Alice n'avait pas déjà vu ce regard sur le visage d'une autre jeune fille, elle aurait pu croire que cette fille n'avait aucun sens de la mode. Mais le regard inquiet qu'eut la jeune fille quand un garçon de leur age la frôla ne la trompa pas. Elle poussa un soupir. Elle lui rappelait tellement Irina, que ça la rendait la fille parti, Alice la suivit du regard et elle vit qu'elle était attendu par deux garçons. Le premier était brun comme elle et avait une carrure impressionnante, le second était tout simplement magnifique. Blond, élancé, avec un air doux et inquiet sur le visage. Je ne pus rester à les regarder trop longtemps car le secrétaire me demanda ce que je voulais. Je me tourna donc vers elle et dit :

« Bonjour je suis Alice Cullen et voici mon frère Edward. Nous sommes nouveaux et on nous a dit de nous présenter ici le jours de la rentrée. »

Elle nous sourit et nous tendit un emplois du temps chacun ainsi qu'une fiche de présence à faire signer à nos professeurs aujourd'hui ainsi qu'un plan. Je la remercia et donna son emplois du temps à mon frère, une fiche de présence et un plan, avant de regarder mon propre emplois du temps. Je vis que je commençais par une heure de math. En observant celui du mon frère je vis que lui aussi commençais par cette matière. Il avait en plus sur son emplois du temps un mot lui disant de se rendre après les cours au Gymnase pour passer un test par rapport à son transfert dans l'équipe du lycée. Prenant mon courage à deux mains je me rendit dans se cour qui était pour moi un vrai torture. Notre prof nous fit nous présenter, puis se fut au tour de l'autre nouvelle, la fille que j'avais vu au secrétariat. C'est à se moment que j'appris qui elle était. J'avais envie de la connaître, elle semblait gentille et étant nouvelle comme moi elle ne devait pas connaître grand monde, même si son frère lui avait toujours vécu à Forks.

**EDWARD**

Après le cour de math qu'il avait eu avec sa sœur et Isabella Swan la jeune fille qu'ils avaient croisé au secrétariat Edward avait cour de Biologie avancé. Il fut surpris se retrouver dans se cour aussi avec Isabella. Cette dernière arriva et en regardant la salle fit un minuscule sourire à un garçon blond. Mr Banner, leur professeur l'invita à s'asseoir à la première paillasse avec Isabella. Derrière se trouvait le blond à qui elle avait sourit et une fille toute aussi blonde. Edward alla s'asseoir et observa Isabella à la dérobé. Ils allaient devoir travailler ensemble pendant toute l'année alors il aurait bien voulu lui parler un peu, mais cette dernière se tenait le plus loin possible de lui. Il fut surpris mais ne dit rien, elle n'avait peut être pas envie de se mèler aux autres. Il soupira et essaya de suivre le cour. Le reste de la journée se passa calmement et à la fin des cours ils se rendit au gymnase pour son test. L'entraîneur parlait avec deux des joueurs. L'un était le blond du cours du bio et l'autre était très grand et très large. Il était brun et un air enfantin sur le visage. Après que l'entraîneur lui est parlé il se mit à regarder les tribunes et son visage s'éclaira un petit peu, Edward se retourna vers les gradins et vi ma partenaire de bio qui venait de s'installer. Cette dernière fit un petit signe et les deux garçons lui répondirent avant de se diriger vers. Le brun se posta devant lui et lui dit :

« Salut je suis Emmett Swan le capitaine de l'équipe et voici Jasper notre meneur. Il paraît que tu es ailier. »

« Oui je viens d'être transféret. Il paraît que je vais passer un test ? »

« Non, ça c'est pour faire croire qu'il n'y pas de favoritisme. Mais le coach veut te faire jouer en tant que titulaire. Il s'est renseigné sur toi et depuis il ne fait que de parler de toi. »

Edward sourit et dit :

« Donc je vais participer à un entrainement ? »

« Non on ne s'entraîne pas aujourd'hui. On est juste la pour faire ta connaissance. »

Edward fut surpris, mais l'entraîneur se dirigea vers lui et le fit venir au milieu des joueurs pour le présenter et annoncé qu'il serait le nouveau titulaire et remplacerait un certain Mike Newton. Edward se sentit mal alaise de prendre la place d'un autre joueur mais au vu des réactions de l'équipe se dernier ne devait pas être aimé. Emmett demanda ensuite si Jasper et lui pouvait partir comme prévu et le coach leur donna son autorisation. Edward les regarda sortir avec Isabella, qui restait à une distance de sécurité des deux garçons. Ce qui fit tiquer Edward, il avait déjà vu ça chez deux personnes, sa cousine et Irina. Se premier et seul amour. Il sa mit à penser à sa cousine, cette cousine qu'il avait perdu de vue depuis près de trois ans. Depuis que sa tante était parti en emmenant sa fille avec elle. Depuis, son père était à sa recherche, mais il n'y avait aucune trace.


	4. Amitié

_Bonjour tout le monde,_

_voici un nouveau chapitre. Merci à tout mes lecteurs et à ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews. POUR LES FAUTES JE LE REDIS JE N AI PAS DE BETA ET JE SUIS INCAPABLE DE ME RELIRE CE N EST PAS UN STYLE QUE JE DONNE A MA FIC. Par contre si certaine personnes veulent se proposer je ne refuse pas un peu d'aide. Je n'en veux pas au gens qui m'ont fait la réflexion mais je n'aime pas me répéter._

**_annetoutsimplement:_**_Tiens j'avais pas fait gaffe, je vais corriger, merci. _

**_Kyssou:_**_A j'avais pas vu ça comme ça. Mais c'est vrai qu'en relisant le chapitre on pourrait le croire._

_Sinon les perso ne sont pas a moi et j'écris pour mon plaisir._

_Bonne lecture à tous_

_Juliana51_

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Amitiés...**

**BELLA**

Voilà deux semaines qu'elle avait fait sa rentrée, et pendant ces deux semaines, Bella avait commencé à se sentir mieux. Elle dormait maintenant sans se réveiller en sursaut, et elle ne se sentait plus obligé de fermer sa porte à clé pour dormir. Elle laissé Jasper l'approcher sans avoir peur et arrivé même à plaisanter avec lui, presque comme avant. Cependant la distance qui c'était installé entre elle et son frère n'avait pas disparu, et malgré le fait qu'ils avaient un ami en commun, Emmett ne semblait pas avoir envie de passer du temps avec elle. Ce matin là elle était presque pressé de se rendre au lycée, ce qui ne lui était pas arrivé depuis la fin de l'année précédente, même si ce n'était pas pour les même raisons. Cependant elle n'avait toujours pas avouer à son père et à son frère ce qui lui était arrivé chez sa mère, et ceux malgré les conseils de Rose, à qui elle parlait plusieurs fois pas semaine. Elle avait peur que son père ne la rejette à son tour, elle souffrait déjà assez du comportement de son frère elle ne voulait pas en rajouter. Tout ce que Rose pouvait lui dire ne servait à rien, Bella avait décidé d'oublier Phil et tout ce qui s'en rapprocher. Elle avait cependant promis à son amie d'essayer de se montrer un peu plus gentil avec les autres élèves et d'essayer de se faire des amis, maintenant qu'elle ne vivait plus avec une personne qui ne passait pas son temps à bouger. Forte de ses nouvelles résolutions elle se leva et alla se préparer dans la salle de bain. En descendant elle se rendit compte que son père était déjà parti mais que son frère n'était pas encore levé. Elle décida donc de préparer le petit-déjeuner, car depuis deux semaines, ils avaient reprit leur anciennes habitudes, c'est à dire que le premier levé préparait le petit-déjeuner de l'autre. C'était le seul moment de complicité qu'elle partageait avec son frère. Le reste du temps Emmett l'ignorait plus qu'autre chose. Ce dernier arriva peu après et sourit en voyant son petit-déjeuner prés.

Bella fut la première dans la voiture et se mit à réfléchir pendant que son frère courrait après son sac de sport. Elle pensa à cette fille qui était arrivé en même temps qu'elle en début d'année. Elle était avec elle en math et avait essayait plusieurs fois de lui parler, peut être qu'elle pourrait faire un effort. Elle avait l'air gentille et ne l'approchait pas pour entrer dans l'intimité d'Emmett, surtout que son frère faisait parti de l'équipe. Voyant l'heure avancé et Emmett n'étant toujours pas là, elle entra dans la maison et cria depuis la porte d'entrée :

« Ton sac de sport se trouve dans le salon je te l'ai déposé hier soir pour que tu ne le chercher pas partout »

Une fois parti pour le lycée Emmett dit :

« Tu reste pendant l'entraînement ? »

« Normalement. Pourquoi ? »

« Juste pour savoir. Je n'aime pas que tu doive prendre le bus quand je dois rester après les cours. »

« Heureusement Jasper m'a inviter, comme ça tu ne t'inquiétera pas. »

Elle se renfonça dans son siége en pensant qu'elle aimerait bien qu'il s'inquiéte pour elle non pour sa réputation, comme elle avait entendu Jessica Stanley, la petite amie de son frère, dire à ses amies. Une fois arrivait au lycée Bella descendit rapidement de la voiture pour aller saluer Jasper. Se dernier les regarda en souriant et dit :

« Emmett a encore perdu son sac pour l'entraînement ? »

*-/« Non, Bella l'avait mit dans le salon sans me le dire. »

Bella se rédit en entendant son frère. Mais avant d'avoir pu lui répondre elle se fit bousculer par Jessica qui se jetait dans les bras d'Emmett. Quand elle relacha son petit ami elle salua Jasper, puis parti rejoindre ses amies rapidement suivit par Emmett. Bella soupira et baissa la tête, puis elle fit un bon en sentant un bras sur ses épaules. Elle se tourna et vit Jasper. Se dernier la regarda intrigué, puis secoua la tête et dit :

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Emmett se rendra compte rapidement que cette fille ne vaut pas grand chose. »

« En attendant il la préfère à moi qui suis sa jumelle. »

« Ce n'est pas vrai. Mais il a beaucoup souffert de l'indifférence se votre mère et tu sais comment est ton frère. »

Elle n'eut pas à répondre car à se moment la sonnerie de début des cours retentit. Elle fit un petit sourire à Jasper et se rendit à son premier cour. Une fois arrivé dans la salle elle se mit à sa place habituel, c'est à dire une place dans le fond. Elle fut rapidement rejoint par un lutin sur excité, Alice Cullen. Comme à son habitude elle lui fit un grand sourire et lui dit bonjour. Pour la première fois en deux semaines Bella lui rendit se sourire en lui disant bonjour. Alice eut l'air surprise, mais très rapidement elle le perdit et dit :

« Tu mange avec ton frère se midi ? »

« Plutôt avec mon ami Jasper. Entre mon frère et moi c'est plutôt tendu. »

« On mangera sûrement ensemble, parce que mon frère mange avec eux et comme je ne connais encore personne, il veux que je mange avec lui. »

« Super, comme ça je ne serait pas seule avec Barbie et ses amies. »

Alice sembla vouloir répondre mais elle n'en n'eut pas le temps car le professeur arriva à se moment là. Si le ton enjoué de Bella avait été fin, elle fut cependant ravi de pouvoir manger avec une autre fille que Jessica et ses amies, qu'elle ne supportait pas. Elle se concentra ensuite sur le cour, car les math lui donnait toujours du fil à retord.

Dans l'heure de midi, elle fut surprise de voir Alice l'attendre devant le réfectoire. Cette dernière lui dit que leur frère était déjà rentré, mais qu'elle avait voulu l'attendre pour entrer ensemble. Elles entrèrent donc ensemble et en regardant vers la table où se trouvait les trois garçons, elles virent qu'à côté de chacun d'eux se trouvait une pom pom girl, vêtu de leur uniforme assez court. Bella se tourna ensuite vers Alice qui lui dit :

« Je suppose que Barbie c'est la fille près de ton frère ? »

« Oui, elle s'appelle Jessica Stanley, elle sort avec lui depuis l'année dernière. »

« Et les deux autres c'est qui ? »

« Celle près de Jasper s'appelle Lauren et l'autre c'est Tania. »

« Pour une nouvelle tu as l'air de bien connaître les autres élèves. »

« Mon frère et Jasper ont toujours vécu ici, et comme je venais 6 semaines tout les été, j'ai apprit à connaître du monde. »

« En tout cas j'aimerai bien qui l'autre blondasse, tire ses mains de mon frère. »

Et devant le regard d'Alice, Bella ne pu s'empêcher de rire. C'était la première fois depuis que Phil était entré dans sa vie, qu'elle arrivait à rire ce cette façon.

**EMMETT**

Quand il entendit se rire, Emmett redressa la tête et la tourna vers la direction d'où il venait, car se rire il l'aurait reconnu entre mille. C'était celui de sa sœur, sœur qu'il n'avait pas entendu rire de cette façon depuis plus d'un an. En la regardant arriver avec la sœur d'Edward, il ne put retenir un sourire. Il fut cependant sorti de ses pensées par Jess qui réclamait son attention, il se tourna donc vers elle au moment où sa sœur les rejoignait. Mais en se détachant d'elle, il vit que sa sœur avait perdu son air joyeux et qu'elle était aux bords des larmes. Elle se leva d'ailleurs rapidement de table, suivit par la sœur d'Edward. Il regarda Jasper qui lui envoya un regard noir. Il se leva également mais avant de partir il lui dit :

« Ta sœur pense que tu ne la supporte pas. Et maintenant je comprends pourquoi, si continue comme ça tu vas la perdre pour de bon Em, alors change de comportement. »

A se moment là, il entendit Jess dire :

« Et alors. Qu'est ce que quelqu'un comme Emmett peut avoir à faire d'Isabella. Elle n'a aucun style, reste dans son coin et ne ressemble à rien. Elle ne fait que nuire à la sa réputation. »

Emmett se leva d'un bon et lui dit :

« Ma sœur ne m'a jamais fait honte. Ne t'avise pas de redire quelque chose comme ça. »

Elle le regarda surprise et lui fit un regard désolé. Et comme d'habitude depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble il la prit dans ses bras. Il allait demander à Jasper de se rendre auprès de Bella quand il surprit son regard furieux sur lui. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoique se soit Jasper avait quitté le réfectoire. Emmett était perdu, il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Il jeta un regard vers Edwars qui semblait gêner. Il lui dit :

« Je pense qu'il faudrait que l'on aille parler tout les deux seuls. »

Emmett hocha la tête et le suivit.

**EDWARD**

Il avait été surpris de l'attitude d'Emmett. Ce dernier adorait sa sœur et était très inquiet des changements qu'il avait pu voir. Quand il parlait d'elle on pouvait sentir cette amour, ça lui faisait penser à lui avec Alice. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il avait décidé d'apprendre à le connaître. Mais en les voyant tout les deux ont aurait pu en douter, car il l'avait ignoré quand elle était venu s'asseoir en face de lui. Pire il n'avait pas réagit quand sa copine avait jeté un regard méprisant à Isabella. De plus il l'avait à peine remis à sa place quand elle l'avait insulté. Il ne comprenait pas réellement l'attitude d'Emmett en même temps, lui avait toujours vécu avec sa sœur et avait une mère qui les avait toujours traité de façon identique. Une fois qu'ils furent seul il se tourna vers Emmett et dit :

« Tu as été méchant avec ta sœur. »

« Je ne lui ai rien dit. »

« Tu l'as ignoré quand elle nous a rejoint et en plus tu n'as pas réagit quand ta copine l'a regardé avec mépris. »

« Je n'ai pas voulu l'ignorer, mais je ne peux pas non plus ignorer Jess. En plus je suis sur qu'elle ne voulait pas la regarder comme ça. C'est quelqu'un de bien quand on la connait, mais elle a peur que le retour de Bella m'empêche de passer du temps avec elle. »

« Tu devrais l'expliquer à ta sœur. Ecoute je sais que l'on ne se connait que depuis deux semaines, mais si tu veux parler de quelque chose tu peux. »

Emmett le regarda et le remercia. Puis il parti en disant qu'il devait parler à sa copine. Edward se mit à se demander si il avait eu raison de chercher à apprendre à connaître Emmett. Il semblait ne pas être très attentif aux autres et ne penser qu'à sa copine. Il décida de ne pas continuer à le fréquenter, car ce n'était pas le genre de personne avec lesquelles il voulait être. Malgré la promesse qu'il avait faite à Alice, il ne continuerai pas à essayer de se faire des amis avec ses équipiers de l'équipe. Il décida donc de rejoindre sa sœur, elle avait sûrement rejoint sa nouvelle amie, et avec un peu de chance elle pourrait enfin avoir une amie et de se fait pouvoir être un peu heureuse. Mais en arrivant, si il vit que sa sœur était bien avec Isabella, elle avait un regard triste et en croisant son regard il vit qu'elle avait les larmes aux yeux, il vit aussi Jasper choqué et Isabella en larme dans les bras d'Alice.

**JASPER**

Il n'en revenait pas Emmett était vraiment un crétin. Comment pouvait il défendre cette cruche au dépend de Bella. Pourtant Jasper savait qu'il aimait sa sœur, il le connaissait bien pour ce savoir l'affection qu'il avait pour sa sœur. Mais il est vrai que depuis qu'il était avec Jessica il avait changé. Elle avait une très mauvaise influence sur lui, mais Emmett ne s'en rendait pas compte. Jasper ne pouvait plus accepter la façon dont Jess se comportait avec Bella, mais il ne voulait pas pour autant perdre l'amitié d'Emmett. Les jumeaux Swan étaient ses amis tout les deux et il ne voulait pas devoir choisir à cause de Barbie comme l'appelé Bella. En arrivant près de l'endroit où se trouvait Bella et Alice, il vit que cette dernière tenait Bella dans ses bras, chose que lui n'avait pas fait depuis un moment, car Bella refusait qu'un homme la touche. En arrivant près d'elle, il voulu la prendre dans ses bras, mais elle le repoussa et cria :

« Vous êtes tous les même. La seule chose qui vous intéresse c'est le sexe, Emmett est comme Phil, il fait semblant d'être quelqu'un de bien alors qu'en réalité c'est un porc. »

Jasper resta sous le choc de ce qu'il avait cru comprendre dans les paroles de Bella. Il avait sûrement mal comprit, Renée n'avait pas pu laisser faire ça. En regardant Alice, il comprit qu'il n'avait pas été le seul à comprendre ça.


	5. ou solitude

_Bonjour tout le monde,_

_Tout d'abord je tenais à vous remercier pour ces reviews qui m'ont remonté le moral. Et je suis contente que cette histoire vous plaise. _

_Les personnages ne sont toujours pas à moi et je ne touche rien en écrivant cette histoire je le fait uniquement pour mon plaisir et pour partager ce qui peut sortir de mon imagination._

_Bonne lecture à tous_

_Juliana51_

* * *

_**Chapitre 4 :...solitude.**_

**BELLA**

Depuis qu'elle avait craqué devant Alice, elles étaient devenue inséparable. Par contre les relations avec son frère c'était faites encore plus distante. En effet pour éviter Jess, elle ne mangeait plus avec lui au réfectoire et l'éviter au Lycée car il était presque en permanence avec elle. Malgré le fait qu'elle était presque devenu amie avec Alice, la vie au lycée c'était compliqué. Maintenant qu'elle ne restait plus avec Emmett, elle était devenue une paria pour les amies de Jess et elles ne se privait pas pour se moquer d'elle à tout moment. Bien sur Jess était rarement dans le coup ou du moins jamais devant Emmett. Elle en avait discuter avec Rose et cette dernière insisté toujours pour que Bella raconte tout à son frère. Mais Bella refusait toujours de parler de ce qui c'était passé à Phénix, ce n'était pas pour parler de petite moquerie que lui faisait ses filles. Même à Alice et Jasper qui se doutait de ce qui c'était passé, elle ne disait rien. Cependant les choses s'aggravèrent car se matin là son père était à quand elle et Emmett se levèrent. Il les regarda et dit :

« Votre mère a appelé, elle voudrait que vous alliez tout les deux passer les prochaines vacances avec elle. »

Bella se mit à trembler. Elle ne voulait pas y aller, mais elle savait que si elle refusait sa mère pourrait lui dire de revenir vivre là bas et elle ne voulait pas quitter Forks. Elle soupira et accepta d'y aller. Emmett sembla réfléchir et accepta à son tour, se qui fit pousser un soupir de soulagement à Bella, avec Emmett il y avait moins de risque que Phil puisse s'en prendre à elle. Elle était tellement mal qu'elle ne pu rien avaler de son petit déjeuner. En arrivant au lycée, au lieu d'aller avec Alice comme d'habitude, elle se rendit dans sa salle de classe et se mit à réfléchir. Puis elle envoya un message à Rose, peut être qu'elle trouverai une solution pour qu'elle ne soit jamais seul dans la maison. Alice arriva à ce moment là et lui dit :

« Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu avec moi ? »

« Je dois retourner chez ma mère pour les vacances. »

« Tu y vas seule ? »

« Non, Emmett vient avec moi. »

Cependant elles ne purent continuer car le prof arriva et commença son cour. Pendant le reste de la matinée Bella fut comme absente. Et pendant le repas Alice parla plus avec son frère qu'avec elle qui était toujours dans son monde.

**JASPER**

Bella était distante depuis qu'elle était arrivé se matin, en discutant avec Emmett Jasper avait comprit pourquoi. Ils allaient passé Thanksgiving à Phenix. On était mi octobre et même si cela faisait presque un mois qu'il passait plus de temps avec Bella qu'avec Emmett, Jasper espérait que tout ce passe bien, car Emmett avait eu du mal à faire le deuil de l'amour de sa mère et si ces vacances, qui avait lieu dans un mois et demi*, se passait mal Emmett aurait du mal à s'en remettre.

Ce midi là Jasper decida d'aller manger avec Emmett, il prévint rapidement Alice et rejoignit la table de son ami. Dés qu'il fut assis près de lui il fut aussitôt rejoint par Lauren. Décidément cette journée ne s'annonçait pas super, en plus d'une amie perdu dans son monde qui ne parle pas, il devait supporter cette « fille ». Il allait se mettre à manger quand Jessica lui dit

« Tiens tu ne mange pas avec l'autre »

« De quoi tu te mêle ? Je connaissait Em et Bella avant que tu ne découvre que le maquillage pouvait cacher ta laideur, alors reste loin d'elle si tu ne veux pas avoir des soucis. »

« Jazz, laisse là. »

« Em j'ai pas envie de me disputer avec toi mais si tu la laisse continuer à s'en prendre à ta sœur je peux te jurer que je ne laisserai pas ça passer. Et à ta place je ferais en sorte que personne ne s'en prenne à elle pendant votre séjour à Phenix. »

« Ne t'inquiéte pas. J'y vais pour savoir ce qui se passe et parce que je ne veux pas la laisser seule avec des gens qui l'ont détruites. »

« Tu devrais surveiller ta copine dans ses cas là. »

Emmett le regarda et soupira. Jasper se doutait de ce qui se passait dans sa tête, mais il est vrai que depuis l'arrivé de Bella leur relation c'était un peu dégradé, même si le début avait été quand il c'était mis avec Jess.

**EDWARD**

Encore un midi où il devait supporter les amis de sa sœur. Il était content que cette dernière se soit fait des amis, mais il en avait marre de devoir manger avec eux tout les midi. Enfin pour le moment il n'avait pas à les voir en dehors du lycée et des match. En arrivant à table il fut surpris de voir sa sœur silencieuse en face de son amie, Jasper était parti manger avec Emmett. Bella elle était silencieuse, elle n'avait presque rien prit à manger, et jouait plus avec ce qu'elle avait prit que de chercher à manger. Alice lui lançait des regards inquiets de temps en temps mais ne lui faisait aucune réflexion, contrairement à d'habitude quand elle ne mangeait pas. Quand elle le vit arriver sa sœur lui fit un grand sourire et lui demanda comment c'était passé sa matinée. Le reste de repas se passa de cette façon, Alice parla de tout et de rien avec lui et Bella restait à regarder dans le vide en grignotant sa pomme de façon absente.

Pendant les deux heures qui suivirent, Edward avait cours de bio. Mais se cours fut différents des autres. En effet pour se cours Edward était en binôme avec Bella, mais si en temps normal ils ne se parlaient que très peu, Bella resta muette pendant les deux heures. Même pendant le TP elle ne dit rien se contentant d'écrire ce qu'Edward lui disait de son observation au microscope. Cela le surprit car en temps normal elle ne faisait que peu confiance en ses observations. Elle voulait toujours tout vérifier. Edward se demandait vraiment ce qui se passait pour qu'elle soit si absente. Mais fidèle à sa décision il ne lui dit rien. Après tout il n'était pas ami avec elle et il ne tenait pas à le devenir. C'est lui qui l'avait décidé et maintenant il ne devait pas se mêler de ce qui ne le regardait pas.

Le soir pendant l'entraînement il vit Bella dans les gradins avec sa sœur. Elles avaient l'air en grande discussion. Edward ne fut pas le seul à le remarquer car quand il se tourna pour se concentrer sur se qui se passait sur le terrain il vit Emmett les regarder en fronçant les sourcils. Il s'approcha de lui et lui demanda :

« Pourquoi tu regarde ma sœur comme ça ? »

« C'est ma sœur que je regarde. De toute façon ça ne te regarde pas. »

Edward le regarda partir en direction de sa petite amie qui était également entrain de s'entraîner. Il secoua et se remis à son échauffement. Après tout ce qui se passait entre les jumeaux Swan ne le concernait pas.

EMMETT

Ce matin là il avait était surpris de l'invitation de Renée. Depuis qu'elle était parti avec Bella, elle avait toujours refusé de le voir. Malgré toute la colère et la rancœur qu'il avait pour elle, il avait décidé d'accepter d'aller la voir avec sa sœur. Il remarqua que sa sœur, elle n'avait pas l'air d'être très contente de retourner à Phénix. Il se demandait ce qui c'était passé là-bas, y aller lui donnerai peut être une explication. Un fois au lycée il avait vu sa sœur se rendre directement dans le lycée. Il fut surpris car en temps normal elle aller voir son amie et Jasper. Mais il ne se posa pas de questions trop longtemps car Jess vint le rejoindre. Avec elle il alla voir Jasper qui posa des questions sur le comportement de Bella. Quand Emmett lui apprit qu'ils allaient tout les deux passer Thanksgiving chez Renée, il trouva la réaction de son ami étrange. Mais la présence de Jess l'empêcha de poser des questions. Emmett décida de parler avec son ami pendant l'entraînement.

Dans l'heure du repas il eut la surprise de voir Jasper venir manger avec eux. Mais comme d'habitude depuis quelque temps Jasper et Jess se disputèrent. Emmett se demandait ce que Jasperi avait contre Jessica. Cette dernière soutenait que c'était Bella qui le montait contre elle. Mais Emmett, savait que ce n'était pas vrai. Jasper ne l'avait jamais aimé, mais Emmett ne le lui avait jamais dit et Jasper faisait toujours comme ci de rien n'était. Mais le fait que Jess s'en prenne toujours à Bella avait fait ressortir cette inimitié. C'était une autre chose qu'Emmett ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi Jess s'en prenait comme ça à sa sœur. Certes Bella n'avait pas vraiment fait d'effort pour la connaître, mais Jess non plus. A cause de ça, il ne pouvait pas partager le repas du midi avec Bella. Cette dernière préférait évité Jessica et de ce fait manger à part avec Alice et son frère.

Au moment de l'entraînement, Emmett eut la mauvaise surprise de voir que les cherleeders avaient entraînement en même temps qu'eux. Résultat il ne pourrait pas parler à Jasper. Il se tourna machinalement vers les gradins où il vit que Bella parlait avec son ami. Il ne comprenait pas qu'elle puisse parler à une personne qu'elle ne connaissait que depuis la rentrée, alors qu'elle ne lui adressait la parole que quand elle n'avait pas la choix. Il avait du regarder avec insistance les deux filles car Edward vint le voir. Après l'avoir rembarré il alla rejoindre Jess, qui lui faisait signe. Elle lui demanda si il pouvait se voir le soir, mais il avait décidé de rester avec sa sœur, car leur père ne devait rentrée que tard à cause d'une enquête.

« Elle peut rester seule, ce n'est plus un bébé. »

« Jess je t'ai déjà dit que j'étais inquiet pour elle. Elle est bizarre depuis qu'elle est revenue. »

« J'en ai marre. Depuis que ta sœur est venue vivre avec vous on ne se voit plus. En plus Jasper passe son temps à s'en prendre à moi. Je te dis que ta sœur est une saloperie. Elle va te gâcher la vie et te faire perdre tout les gens que tu aimes, comme elle t'a enlevé ta mère. »

« Je t'interdit de parler d'elle comme ça. Bella n'est responsable de rien. Renée s'est enfuie quand nous avions un an. En plus je t'ai déjà dit que Jasper ne t'avait jamais aimé. »

« Fais comme tu veux. Mais je ne sais pas si je tiendrais encore longtemps. Il va falloir que tu te décide entre ta sœur et moi. Pour le moment je veux bien te laisser une chance. Mais après Thanksgiving tu devras faire un choix. »

« Je pense que tu n'as pas à te plaindre. Je ne passe pas beaucoup de temps avec ma sœur. Mais ne t'inquiéte pas tu l'auras ta réponse. »

Bien qu'il lui ai répondu calmement Emmett était anéanti. Il aimait Jess, mais il était hors de question qu'il laisse tomber sa sœur, encore plus que maintenant. Il était perdu et il n'avait personne à qui en parler. Jasper lui dirait surement de laisser tomber Jess, et Bella serait blessée. Il décida de se concentrer sur son entraînement, pour essayer d'oublier.


	6. Inquiétudes

_Bonjour,_

_Voici un nouveau chapitre._

_Bien sur les personnages ne sont pas à moi et je n'écris que pour mon plaisir et le votre (du moins je l'espère)._

_Bonne lecture_

_Juliana51_

* * *

_**Chapitre 5 : Inquiétudes**_

BELLA

Et voilà le jour était arrivé. Bella trouvait même qu'il était arrivé trop tôt. Ses vêtements et ceux de son frère était dans une valise dans le coffre de la voiture de leur père. Alice et Jasper était passé la voir la veille pour lui souhaitait bon courage. Elle monta dans la voiture de son père et poussa un soupir. Rose lui avait dit qu'elle passerait la voir le lendemain, mais même l'idée de voir sa meilleur amie ne lui redonnait pas envie de retourner là-bas. Seul la présence de son frère au près d'elle lui remontait le moral. Avec un peu de chance la présence d'Emmett empêcherai Phil de s'en prendre à elle. Elle avait peu de se qui se passerai si Emmett le savait. Il le lui reprocherai sûrement comme leur mère l'avait fait. Et leur père ne voudrait plus d'elle chez lui. Il fallait à tout prix que personne de se rende compte de ce qui se passait chez sa mère. Elle ne voulait pas faire souffrir sa famille, son père et son frère avaient déjà assez souffert.

Une fois arrivé à l'aéroport, Bella se jeta dans les bras de son père en pleure. Elle ne voulait pas y aller, elle ne voulait pas le voir. Elle avait tellement espéré ne plus le revoir. Se fut Emmett qui la détacha de leur père. Ce dernier fut surpris par ce qu'il avait vu. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui arrivait à sa fille. Ce n'était pas la façon d'être de sa fille, elle n'avait jamais été comme ça. Se tournant vers son fils il lui dit de bien prendre soin de Bella. Bella parti ensuite vers la salle d'embarquement avec son frère.

Pendant tout le vol elle regarda par le hublot. Elle était perdu dans ses pensées, sa mère devait venir les chercher à l'aéroport, mais elle avait peur que se soit Phil. Sa peur se réveilla pour essayer de l'oublier elle mit en route son lecteur MP3. Elle mit de la musique classique, Clair de Lune de Debussy. Cette musique calme lui avait toujours paru apaisante. Elle lui avait souvent permit de s'endormir après les visites de Phil dans sa chambre*. Elle finit même par s'endormir, chose qu'elle n'avait pas pensé possible.

ALICE

Depuis le matin elle était de très mauvaise humeur. Cela arrivait que rarement mais les jours où ça arrivait sa famille avait prit l'habitude de l'éviter. Alice était très inquiète pour Bella, elle avait l'air d'avoir tellement peur de retourner chez sa mère. Bella n'avait jamais réellement expliquait ce qui se passé là-bas, mais elle se doutait un peu de se qui se passait, elle connaissait les signes. Au moment de manger elle resta silencieuse. Elle ignora les regard de son frère et de ses parents, elle n'était pas d'humeur. Malgré le fait qu'elle savait que l'arrivé de Bella n'était prévue que dans l'après-midi, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder son portable pour vérifier si elle lui avait envoyé un message.

Après le repas elle décida de monter dans sa chambre pour attendre le message de Bella. Cependant elle fut dérangée par des coups frappés à sa chambre. Après avoir autorisé la personne à entrer, elle vit sa mère entrer. Cette dernière s'assit sur le lit et lui demanda :

« Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? J'ai demandé à ton frère mais il ne semble pas savoir. »

« Edward ne peut pas savoir, car il ne se mêle à personne au lycée. En fait ça concerne mon amie Bella. Je t'en ai un peu parlé, c'est elle qui à un comportement qui me rappel Irina. »

Sa mère hocha la tête et la laissa continuer.

« Elle a une vie de famille un peu particulier. Elle a été élevé par sa mère et son frère par leur père. Mais cette année sa mère a décidé de la renvoyer chez son père. Mais tu dois le savoir car toute la ville en parle »

Encore une fois sa mère hocha la tête sans parler pour montrer qu'elle voyait de quoi elle parlait. Alice poussa un petit soupir et continua :

« Le mois dernier Bella a apprit que sa mère voulait que son frère et elle aillent passer Thanksgiving chez elle à Phénix. Elle ne voulait pas réellement y aller mais elle avait peur que sa mère ne la force à revenir vivre chez là-bas si elle refusait. Elle était en pleure hier avant quand je suis allée lui dire au revoir. »

« Je comprends que tu puisse être inquiéte pour ton amie, après ce qui c'est passé. Mais tu ne peux rien y faire. Je suppose que son père et son frère ne savent rien. »

« Non, elle ne veut pas leur dire. Elle a peur qu'il la juge. Même moi qui suit la plus au courant ici je ne sais pas grand chose. »

« La seule chose que tu puisse faire pour le moment c'est d'être la pour elle et essayait de lui faire dire ce qui se passe à quelqu'un. Si tu ne sais pas se qui se passe réellement tu ne peux accuser personne. »

« Je sais maman. Mais j'ai peur pour elle. Tu l'aurais vu quand elle a su qu'elle devait retourner à Phénix. »

« Je vais en parler avec papa et voir si on peut aller parler au chef Swan en lui parlant de nos soupsons et en lui faisant bien comprendre que personne ne sais réellement se qu'il se passe. »

« Bella saura que ça vient de nous. »

« Si il se passe quelque chose à Phénix on ne peut pas laisser se genre de chose continuer. »

Alice savait que sa mère avait raison. Bella ne devait pas continuer à vivre ça. Elle ne voulait pas la perdre. Pas après Irina. Elle ne le supporterai pas. Elle décida d'appeler Jasper pour le prévenir. Jasper, elle aimait passer du temps avec lui, il était gentil et attentif. Si elle n'était pas aussi inquiète pour son amie elle aimerai passer du temps avec lui seule. Mais pour le moment elle avait autre chose en tête, elle devait sauver Bella.

ROSALIE

Elle revenait. Bella revenait pour Thanksgiving. Même si elle était contente de la revoir, elle était inquiète pour elle. Elle était la seule personne qui savait ce qui c'était passé. Mais elle n'avait personne à qui le dire. C'était dans ses moments là que son oncle et sa tante lui manquait. Ce n'était pas son alcoolique de mère qui pourrait faire quoique ce soit. D'ailleurs cette dernière devait encore dormir avec l'homme qu'elle avait ramené du bar cette nuit. Rosalie en profita pour sortir de la maison. Depuis que l'une des conquêtes de sa mère s'en était prit à elle faisait toujours en sorte de fermer sa porte à clé et de ne pas rester dans la maison avec eux. Rosalie se dirigea vers le parc où elle et Bella avaient prit l'habitude de se retrouver. Même si maintenant elle se trouver seule, se parc avait quand même un effet apaisant pour elle. Elle s'assit sur un banc et prit un magasine sur les voitures. Rosalie avait une vrai passion pour les voitures et cela avait toujours fait rire Bella. Il est vrai que de prime abord on ne le suspectait pas. Rosalie était une belle jeune femme blonde. Elle était assez grande et était en plus de voiture, fan de mode et de shopping. Elle aimait se maquiller et se coiffer, elle aimait prendre soin d'elle. Elle faisait ça pour se sentir bien et en aucun cas pour attirer les garçons. Elle ne recherchait pas leur compagnie et ne voulait pas qu'il la colle de trop. Certains garçons de son lycée l'avaient apprit à leur dépend.

Quand l'heure de manger arriva Rosalie se décida à rentrer. En chemin elle continua à penser à Bella et surtout au frère de cette dernière. Elle allait enfin le rencontrer et pouvoir faire ce que Bella n'avait jamais voulu lui dire. Elle pensait qu'Emmett devait savoir ce que sa sœur avait du subir et ce qu'elle risquait encore de subir pendant le séjour, car elle doutait que la présence d'Emmett change quoi que se soit au comportement de Phil. Rosalie entra discrétement dans la maison. Elle alla dans la cuisine mais remarqua que sa mère n'était pas la et vu les bruits qui sortait de sa chambre elle ne risquait pas venir tout de suite. Rosalie soupira et se prépara un repas rapide, avant de retourner dans sa chambre. Elle prit soin de la fermer à clé et attendit le coup de fil de Bella.

EMMETT

Encore une fois il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Pourquoi Bella avait tellement peur de se rendre chez leur mère. La veille quand Alice était venu lui dire au revoir j'avais entendu Bella pleurer. Dans l'avion malgré ses efforts, Emmett avait vu à quel point elle était inquiète. Il se demandait pourquoi elle ne lui disait pas ce qui n'allait pas. Pendant tout les temps du voyage, Emmett ne cessa de jeter des regards en direction de sa sœur. Quand elle s'endormit il poussa un soupir de soulagement.

Quand on annonça atterrissage il la réveilla en douceur. Cette douceur que seule sa famille connaissait. Même Jess ne le connaissait pas ce cette façon. Il la regarda se réveiller et perdre cet air apaisé qu'elle avait eu pendant son sommeil. En arrivant dans le hall de l'aéroport il vit sa sœur s'arrêter et écarquiller les yeux. Elle souffle en regardant la foule :

« Oh non pas lui. »

Emmett se tourna vers la foule et il vit un homme s'en détacher en regardant sa sœur avec un sourire étrange. Il se dirigea vers eux et serra Bella dans ses bras. Emmett remarqua que sa sœur s'était raidi dans les bras de cet homme. Il se tourna ensuite vers lui et lui serra la main en lui disant :

« Je suis Phil le fiancé de votre mère. Elle ne pouvait pas venir vous chercher alors elle m'a demandé de venir. Nous sommes heureux que vous ayez accepté de venir. »

Il dit la dernière phrase en regardant Bella avec un regard étrange. Emmett avait envie de qualifier se regard de pervers. Il avait un très mauvais pressentiment son regard allait de sa sœur à son beau père, il devait savoir ce qui se passer protéger sa sœur.


	7. Phénix

_Bonjour tout le monde,_

_Désolé pour le retard, mais depuis quelque temps j'ai très peu de temps, aussi bien pour écrire que pour me connecter. En plus le chapitre était un peu difficile à écrire. De se fait malgré le temps que j'ai mit à le poster ce chapitre n'est pas très long. Pour les réponse au review je verrais ça la semaine prochaine._

_Bonne lecture _

_Juliana 51_

_**Chapitre 6 : Phénix**_

BELLA

Ils étaient arrivé la veille et Phil avait déjà réussi à s'en prendre à elle. Quand elle l'avait vu à l'aéroport, Bella avait eu envie de faire demi tour. Le pire fut quand il la serra contre lui, cette odeur qui lui donnait la nausée. Là allongé sur son lit elle pleurait comme elle l'avait fait tant de fois avant. Elle entendit frapper à sa porte, elle s'essuya rapidement les yeux et autorisa la personne à entrer. Elle vit la tête de son frère passer par l'ouverture, elle fut surprise car à Forks il ne venait pas la voir dans sa chambre. Il lui demanda si elle voulait prendre son petit déjeuner avec lui, ce qu'elle accepta. En bas se trouvait leur mère qui leva à peine la tête en les entendant arriver. Emmett lui dit de s'asseoir pendant qu'il préparait tout. Bella voulu protester mais il ne l'écouta pas et se mit à préparer le petit déjeuner. En s'assit et se mit à penser à Alice, elle n'avait pas pu lui envoyer de message comme promit car sa mère n'avait pas voulu les lâcher. Elle décida de profiter de cette matinée pour l'appeler. Dès que celle-ci décrocha Bella du éloigner le téléphone à cause du cri qu'elle poussa :

« BELLA ENFIN J ETAIS TRES INQUIETE ! »

« calme toi Alice, maman à voulu que l'on lui raconte ce que l'on faisait à Forks, elle voulait rattraper le temps perdu. »

« Je comprends, mais tu me manque. En plus je suis inquiéte pour toi. »

« Ne t'en fait pas je suis avec mon frère, je ne risque rien. »

« Tu sais que ce n'est pas vrai. Sinon tu n'aurais pas eu peur d'y retourner. J'aimerai que tu me fasse assez confiance pour me dire ce qu'il se passe réellement là-bas. »

« Pas pour le moment Alice, je n'en ai pas la force. Un jour peut être mais pas tout de suite. »

« Bella j'aimerai vraiment t'aider. »

« tu le fais déjà. Grâce à toi, Jasper et mon amie de Phénix Rosalie, je reprends confiance en moi et dans les gens qui m'entoure. »

« Si tu le dis, mais j'ai l'impression de ne pas en faire assez. »

« Tu ne peux rien faire d'autre. Bon je te laisse Em à finit de préparer le petit déjeuné et il m'attends, biz et dit bonjour à Jasper si tu le croise. »

Après avoir raccrocher Bella alla rejoindre son frère qui lui demanda qui elle avait appelé.

« Alice. Je lui avais promis de lui envoyer un SMS à notre arrivé et comme je n'ai pas eu le temps, j'ai préféré l'appeler. »

« Je suis content que tu t 'es fait une amie au Lycée. »

Bella n'eut pas à répondre car à se moment là quelqu'un sonna à la porte. Bella se leva pour aller voir qui cela pouvait être. Quand elle ouvrit la porte Bella eut un sourire avant de se jeter dans les bras de son amie.

EMMETT

Il trouvait que sa sœur mettait un peu de temps à revenir. Inquiet il alla voir ce qu'il en était. Il fut surpris de la voir dans les bras d'une magnifique fille blonde. Il se stoppa surpris et se racla la gorge pour signaler sa présence. Bella et la fille se séparèrent et sa sœur se tourna vers lui. Il fut surpris du sourire que sa sœur avait. C'était le sourire qu'elle réservait à Alice et Jasper. Bella fit alors les présentations :

« Em voici mon amie Rosalie. Rose voici mon jumeau Emmett. »

Emmett fut subjugué par cette fille. Il n'en avait jamais vu d'aussi belle. Même Jess ne tenait pas la comparaison. Elle avait en plus un petit quelque chose qui lui donnait envie de la protéger, cependant en même temps elle semblait forte et capable de se débrouiller seule. Il savait que c'était contradictoire, mais c'était ce qu'il ressentait. Quand elle s'approcha de lui il ne put qu'admirer sa grâce et son aisance. Il était tellement perdu dans son observation qu'il ne remarqua la gifle qu'elle lui mit qu'en sentant sa joue le brûler. Il vit sa sœur reprocher cette acte à son amie. Cette dernière la fit taire en lui faisant remarquer qu'il avait préféré sa bimbo plutôt que sa sœur. A cette phrase Emmett se tourna vers Rosalie et lui dit :

« Au contraire, Jess m'a posé un ultimatum et j'allais lui dire que je préférais ma sœur. Je ne pense pas que tu me connaisse assez pour me juger sur des choses que tu ne connais pas. Connaître ma sœur ce n'est pas me connaître. De même connaître son histoire ce n'est pas connaître la mienne. Tu pense que ça fait quoi de ne voir ta jumelle que pendant 2 mois par an et de ne jamais voir sa mère, en sachant qu'elle ne veut que de ta sœur que tu aimes plus que tout. »

Emmett était tellement en colère qu'il ne s'était pas rendu compte de ce qu'il avait dit. Pour la première fois il avait avoué aimer sa sœur devant elle. Il n'avait pas dit ce genre de chose devant elle depuis le début de l'adolescence. En voyant le sourire satisfait de Rosalie il comprit qu'il venait de se faire avoir. Mais il ne comprenait pourquoi, elle lui avait fait dire ça, Bella devait savoir ce qu'il ressentait pour elle. Elle était sa sœur donc c'était obligatoire, pour lui il était inconcevable de ne pas aimer sa jumelle. Mais en la regardant et en voyant son air surprit il comprit qu'elle ne le savait pas. Il voulu allait la voir mais elle parti dans sa chambre et avant d'avoir pu amorcer un mouvement dans la direction de l'escalier il fut arrêter par Rosalie qui lui demandant de la suivre.

ROSALIE

Maintenant que tout était posé, il fallait qu'Emmett sache se qu'il se passait. Bella allait peut être lui en vouloir mais il fallait que ça s'arrête. Si pour elle il n'y avait pas d'espoir, son amie elle pouvait aller vivre ailleurs. Rosalie guida donc Emmett dans le jardin de la maison et lui dit :

« Il faut que tu saches que je connais Bella depuis quelques années. Nos mère se sont rencontré dans un bar. Ma mère buvait et Renée travaillait, elles ont sympathisé et sont devenues inséparables. C'est comme ça que ta sœur et moi avons fait connaissance. Nous nous sommes ensuite retrouvé dans le même lycée. Nos histoires nous ont rapproché, ma mère m'a également enlevé à une famille qui m'aimait, sauf que pour moi se sont mon oncle, ma tante et leur deux enfants. Elles bougeaient beaucoup et de se fait nous ne nous faisions pas d'amis. De plus nos deux mère cumulait les petits amis. Bref, un jour Bella est arrivé en pleure au lycée. J'ai réussi à lui faire dire ce qu'il se passait que quelque jours après. Sa mère avait un nouveau petit copain depuis un moment. Bella n'avait jamais été alaise avec lui, mais au début il ne faisait que la regarder. Puis un soir que votre mère travaillait, il est entré dans la salle de bain pendant que Bella prenait sa douche. Elle a commencé par protester mais il lui a mit une baffe pour la faire taire. Il a ensuite forcé Bella à se mettre à genou devant lui avant de...la forcer à lui faire une fellation. Malheureusement ça ne c'est pas arrêté là, car le lendemain soir il c'est glissé dans la chambre de ta sœur et a commencé à la caressé par dessus son pyjama, puis il lui a demandé de faire la même chose. Et au bout d'un moment il à finit pas la faire se déshabillé et je pense que je n'ai pas besoin de te faire de dessin. Il venait la voir presque tout les soirs et quand Bella à finit par dire à votre mère que Phil la mettait malaise elle l'a envoyé à Forks. Le pire dans l'histoire est que même si Bella avait eu des copains, elle était encore vierge quand Phil a commencé à s'en prendre à elle. »

Rosalie avait baissé la tête en racontant tout cela. Elle avait pas pu aider son amie et se sentait coupable. Mais elle n'avait personne à qui parler, sa mère était bourré à longueur de temps et au lycée personne n'en avait rien à faire. Elle en avait fait l'expérience il y a quelques années de ça. Elle fut surprise de sentir un bras sur ses épaules et leva la tête pour voir Emmett la regarder avec inquiétudes. Il finit par dire :

« Pourquoi personne n'a rien fait. »

« Bella m'a interdit d'en parler. J'ai faillit appeler ton père mais à se moment là ta mère la virée et j'ai pensé que Phil ne pourrait plus la toucher. »

« Maintenant que je le sais je vais appeler mon père et on v rentrer tout les deux. Cette merde ne touchera plus ma petite sœur. » Dans ses mots et dans son expression Rosalie pu voir à quel point Emmett était en colère. Il ne criait pas et n'avait pas de geste violent. Mais tout en lui transpirait une colère et une haine intense. Cette colère et cette haine étaient intense à se point qu'elles étaient haut delà de tout ce qu'elle avait pu voir. Rosalie n'aurait pas voulu être à la place de Phil quand Emmett lui tomberait dessus.

A se moment là un cri retentit dans la maison. Rosalie et Emmett se levèrent d'un bon et se précipitèrent dans la maison. Rosalie qui connaissait la maison se rendit directement dans la chambre de Bella. Au bruit de pas qu'elle entendait derrière elle, elle savait qu'Emmett la suivait. Elle avait peur de se qu'elle allait découvrir dans cette chambre. Elle se doutait ce que Phil voulait faire et elle était sur qu'Emmett le savait aussi. Mais elle savait également qu'elle n'était pas prête à voir ce qui se passait la dedans. Elle ouvrit la porte et vit Bella couchait sur son lit avec Phil au dessus qui essayait de la déshabiller. Elle vit Emmett se jeter sur son beau père pour le faire lâcher sa sœur, pendant qu'elle se précipitait sur son amie pour la prendre dans ses bras. Bella pleurer toute les larmes de son corps. Puis voyant son frère taper sur Phil, elle l'appela, mais Emmett était tellement en colère qu'il ne réagit pas. Rosalie se leva alors et lui essaya de l'arrê elle réussi elle lui montra sa sœur. Elle le vit lâcher son beau père et prendre sa sœur dans ses bras, cette dernière s'accrocha à lui. Rosalie sorti son portable et dit :

« Maintenant j'appelle la police. »

Et sans attendre de réponse elle appela. Après avoir appeler elle se mit près de son amie et allait parlait quand Emmett dit :

« Il faut prévenir Papa et le Docteur Cullen. »

Bella leva des yeux affolé vers lui et ce dernier lui dit :

« Bella, papa doit vraiment le savoir et le docteur Cullen connaît sûrement quelqu'un qui pourrait t'aider. En plus je suis sur qu'Alice de doutait de quelque chose et je suis sur qu'elle en a parlait à ses parents. »

Rosalie resta figé en entendant ce que venait de dire Emmett. Le docteur Cullen, comme son Oncle Carlisle et Alice comme sa cousine. Il fallait qu'elle sache, mais à ce moment là quelqu'un frappa à la porte.


	8. Chapitre 7: Decouverte partie I

_Bonjour tout le monde, _

_Voici un nouveau chapitre encore en retard. Désolé mais en se moment j'ai un gros problème de temps. Mais ça devrait se calmer d'ici peu. Le prochain chapitre étant fini, je vais essayer de le poster vendredi et de reprendre mes post hebdomadaire._

_Merci à tout mes lecteurs et pour les reviews que vous avez laissé. Et ne vous inquiétez pas Phil à eu mal, mais vous en saurez plus d'ici quelques chapitres._

_Bonne lecture à tous _

_Juliana51_

* * *

_**Chapitre 7 : Découverte (partie I)**_

EMMETT

Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi sa sœur avait gardé le secret si longtemps. Il était tellement en colère qu'il n'avait rien vu. Lui qui lui reproché de vivre avec leur mère, il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle vivait. Il tenait toujours sa sœur dans ses bras quand les agents de police entrèrent dans la pièce en suivant Rosalie. Parmi les deux agents se trouvait une femme, qui après avoir emmener Phil dans une autre pièce demanda à parler à Bella toute seule. Emmett sorti donc de la pièce suivi par Rosalie. Il fit ce qu'il avait annoncé plus tôt à Bella et appela son père. Il avait une appréhension à annoncé cette nouvelle. L'année précédente il avait découvert que son père tentait d'obtenir la garde de Bella. Il savait qu'il avait abandonné, pour le préserver. Il souffla puis appela. Son père mit un moment à répondre. Emmett trouvait qu'il avait une drôle de voix, mais il était tellement inquiet de la réaction de son père par rapport à la nouvelle qu'il devait lui donner qu'il ne chercha pas à comprendre. Il se lança donc.

CHARLIE

Charlie fut surpris de trouver la femme du docteur Cullen devant sa porte se matin là. Il avait déjà eu l'occasion de croiser le nouveau médecin, à cause de la maladresse de Bella et par rapport à des enquêtes. Une fois remis de sa surprise il laissa entrer Esmée. Il lui proposa un café qu'elle accepta. Elle le regarda un moment puis lui dit :

« Je ne sais pas si vous êtes au courant mais ma fille se trouve être amie avec la votre. »

« Oui je suis au courant. Bella m'en a parlé. »

« Hier Alice nous a apprit qu'elle était inquiéte pour Bella. Elle lui rappelle une de ses amies qui avait subit des violences. »

Charlie senti le sang quitter son visage. Il allait demander des précisions quand son téléphone portable sonna. Il vit qu'il s'agissait d'Emmett. Il décida de décrocher, car normalement à cette heure il est au travail, si Emmett l'appel c'est qu'il y a un problème. Il décrocha en redoutant ce que sont fils allait lui dire. Après les salutations d'usage Emmett entra dans le vif du sujet en disant :

« Papa, il faut que l'on rentre tout se suite. »

Charlie ferma les yeux et posa la question dont la réponse lui faisait peur :

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

« Le fiancé de Renée s'en ai prit à Bella. Pour le moment elle est avec la police et je pense qu'elle ira ensuite à l'hôpital. »

« Emmett, que c'est il passait exactement? »

« Je préfère attendre que l'on soit rentrée pour en parler. Mais il faudrait que tu vois avec le docteur Cullen s'il ne connait pas quelqu'un qui pourrait aider Bella. Ecoute ce qui c'est passé est très grave et je pense que Renée ne voudra sûrement plus de nous quand elle saura ce qu'il c'est passé. »

« Très bien essaye de faire ch anger les billets le plus rapidement possible et tient moi au courant. Je m'arrangerait pour que quelqu'un soit là pour vous récupérer. »

Charlie se prit la tête dans les mains. Il s'en voulait d'avoir renoncé à récupérer sa fille. Il aurait pu éviter tout ça, maintenant il allait devoir réparer les dégâts. Il releva la tête et croisa le regard inquiet d'Esmée. Il soupira et lui dit :

« Vous aviez raison de vous inquiéter. Emmett vient d'appeler pour me dire qu'ils rentrent tout les deux le plus rapidement possible. Je vais voir si je peux trouver quelqu'un pour aller les chercher à l'aéroport. »

« Appeler quand vous aurez l'heure d'arrivé de l'avion. J'irais les chercher avec Alice. Bella aura sûrement besoin de la présence d'une amie. »

« Je ne voudrais pas vous déranger. »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas. C'est moi qui vous le propose. »

« Merci. »

Charlie était perdu. Il ne savait pas comment il allait faire pour aider sa petite fille. Il regarda l'heure vit qu'il était temps pour lui de se rendre à travail. Il raccompagna Esmée et partie travailler. Il était cependant ailleurs. Il attendait avec impatience l'appel de son fils.

ROSALIE

Il fallait qu'elle sache. Elle devait savoir si Alice l'amie de Bella était bien sa cousine et si le docteur Cullen était son oncle Carlisle. Un mince espoir fit surface. Elle pourrait enfin quitter sa mère et avoir une meilleur vie. Après tout officiellement se sont son oncle et sa tante qui avait sa garde. Quand Emmett raccrocha elle s'approcha de lui et lui demanda :

« Alice l'amie de de Bella s'appelle comment ? »

« Cullen. Pourquoi ? »

« Je te répondrais après. Est ce qu'elle a un frère ? »

« Oui Edward. Il est dans l'équipe de Basket avec moi. »

« Ils ont le même age et leur père est médecin ? »

« Oui, c'est le docteur Carlisle Cullen. Pourquoi tu pose toute ses questions ? »

« Je pense qu'Alice est ma cousine et que la femme du docteur Cullen est la sœur de ma mère. »

« Pardon ? »

« Tu as le numéro des Cullen ? »

« Non je ne suis pas super proche d'eux. Mais Bella à le numéro de portable d'Alice et le numéro du fixe. »

« Il faut que je me rende au poste avec Bella. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Bella ne te l'a peut être pas dit, mais j'ai été enlevé par ma mère. Elle avait perdu ma garde et m'a enlevé a sa sœur. »

« Depuis elle n'arrête pas de déménager quand elle sent que mon oncle et ma tante se rapproche. Comme on s'était fixé j'ai me suis rendu au poste en début d'année, mais ils avaient déménagé et il fallait les retrouver. Maintenant que je sais où ils se trouvent je vais enfin pouvoir les rejoindre. »

Rosalie était folle de joie. Mais avant de faire quoique se soit il fallait qu'elle s'occupe de son amie. Cette dernière sortie de sa chambre avec la femme policier. Rosalie regarda Emmett ouvrir les bras et son amie s'y réfugier.

BELLA

Elle se trouvait dans les bras de son frère. Elle qui pensait que son frère et elle n'avait plus rien en commun, elle c'était trompé. Petite elle c'était toujours sentie en sécurité près de son frère et aujourd'hui elle retrouvait cette sensation. Elle savait que maintenant tout ce que Phil lui avait fait serait connu de tous. L'inspecteur qui avait prit sa déposition, lui avait expliqué qu'il fallait maintenant se rendre à l'hôpital, pour qu'elle puisse être examiné. Puis il faudrait qu'elle se rende ensuite au poste de police pour se porter plainte. Alors qu'elle allait parler Emmett la décolla de lui et la força à le regarder. Bella avait peur de se qu'elle allait voir, elle ne supporterait pas de perdre son frère. Mais au lieu du dégoût qu'elle attendait, elle croisa un regard inquiet. Emmett la regarda puis lui dit :

« Je viens d'avoir Papa. Il m'a dit de faire en sorte de changer les billets pour rentrer le plus rapidement possible. Mais pour cela il va falloir que je te laisse un moment, pour préparer les sac. Dés que tu auras porté plainte Renée le saura et je pense qu'il vaut mieux que l'on évite toute confrontation. Si tu veux que je reste près de toi tu n'as qu'a me le dire, je m'arrangerai autrement. »

« Em, je veux que tu reste près de moi. Ne me laisse pas s'il te plait. »

Bella sentit les larmes lui monter au yeux. Elle avait besoin de son frère pour traverser tout ça. Elle ne pourrait rien faire sans lui. Il lui sourit et se tourna vers Rosalie.

« Tu pourrais préparer les affaires de Bella s'il te plaît. »

Cette dernière hocha la tête et alla dans la chambre de son amie. Bella quand a s'accrocha à son frère. L'inspecteur se manifesta alors :

« Il faudrait y aller. Je viens d'entendre que vous deviez prendre l'avion. Où vivez vous ? »

« A Forks dans l'état de Washington. »

Puis elle les guida vers la voiture de police, elle les emmena à l'hôpital. Bella du subir des examens gynécologique seule. Emmett ne souhaitait pas être présent pour ça et de toute façon il n'avait pas le droit d'y assister. Pourtant la seule chose dont Bella avait envie était d'être au près de se frère. Une fois qu'elle fut habillée, ce dernier entra et lui apprit qu'il pourrait partir dans l'après midi. L'inspecteur accepta de prendre la plainte à l'hôpital. Elle semblait avoir pitié d'eux car elle proposa de les emmener chercher leur affaires, puis de les emmener à l'aéroport. Dans la voiture de police Emmett prit sa sœur dans ses bras et téléphona à leur père pour lui donner leur heure d'arrivé. Bella regardait par la fenêtre d'un air absent. Elle réfléchissait à tout ce qui allait se passer maintenant. Sa vie allait vraiment être différente. Mais au moins elle n'aurait plus à mentir et à faire semblant de vouloir passer du temps chez sa mère. Car de toute façon elle était presque sur que cette dernière ne voudrait plus la voir. Une fois arrivé devant la maison de sa mère, Emmett lui dit de rester dans la voiture, car Renée attendait devant la porte. Bella regarda son frère et sa mère avoir un échange assez vif, puis il entra dans la maison pour récupérer leur affaire.

ALICE

Elle trouvait sa mère étrange depuis qu'elle était revenu de chez le chef Swan. Même Edward, qui restait seul dans son coin, l'avait remarqué. Alors qu'elle était dans sa chambre au téléphone avec Jasper, Alice entendit quelqu'un frapper. Elle salua son ami et autorisa l'entrée. Elle fut surprise de voir entrer son frère. Elle l'interrogea du regard et celui-ci finit par demander :

« Qu'est ce qui se passe avec ton amie. Maman était étrange en revenant de chez son père. »

« Je ne sais pas. Je suis inquiète. Emmett devait appeler Jasper, mais il ne l'a pas fait. Et ni lui ni Bella ne réponde au téléphone. »

« Oui mais Emmett n'ai pas forcément quelqu'un de très fiable. Regarde comment il se comporte avec sa sœur. »

« Il est aveuglé par sa copine. En plus il y a un différent entre eux à cause de leur mère. Mais il n'est pas comme ça avec Jazz. C'est son meilleur ami et quand Jessica n'est pas dans les environs c'est quelqu'un de très bien. »

« Si tu le dis. En tout cas ce n'est pas ce que j'ai vu quand j'ai essayé de faire un effort. »

« Tu parles, tu n'as fait des efforts que pendant quelques semaines. »

A se moment là quelqu'un d'autre frappa à la porte. La porte s'ouvrit sur sa mère. Cette dernière sourit en voyant ses enfants réuni.

« Je suis contente de vous trouver ensemble. Alice j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle. Tes soupçons semblaient juste. Pendant que je me trouvais chez le chef Swan, son fils a appelé pour le prévenir qu'ils rentraient plus tôt. Apparemment leur beau-père s'en est prit à elle, mais Emmett n'a pas voulu préciser ce qui c'était passé. Je viens d'avoir le chef Swan. Les jumeaux rentrent se soir. Malheureusement, il est sur une enquête et doit travailler se soir. Je lui ai proposé d'aller les chercher, mais je me demande si ce n'est pas mieux que vous y alliez. »

« Pourquoi nous ? »

« Parce qu'Alice est amie avec elle et que je pense qu'Emmett va avoir besoin de soutient. »

« Je ne suis pas ami avec lui. »

« Oui mais tu sais ce que l'on ressent. Et tu pourras l'aider. »

Alice était un peu perdu. Elle aurait tellement voulu se tromper. Mais au moins maintenant tout irais pour le mieux pour Bella. Elle ne serait plus obligé de vivre avec son boureau.


End file.
